bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
What Do You Think?
What Do You Think? is Bear's latest catchphrase at the end of the song and asks about what today's topic is about, and reveals a blue question mark. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Home is Where the Bear Is ("Do you have a favorite part of your home that you like, like a room or a corner?") * Water, Water Everywhere ("Does Water have a shape?") * A Wagon of a Different Color ("What are Your Favorite Colors?") * Friends For Life ("What do you like best about having Friends?") * The Big Sleep ("What do you do just before you go to bed?") * Dancin' the Day Away ("What ways do you like to Dance?") * Summer Cooler ("What do you like to do in the summer?") * Falling For Fall ("What do you love Best about the Fall?") * Clear as a Bell ("How do you like to communicate?") * Spring Fever ("What's your Favorite part about Spring?") * Oops, My Mistake ("Have you had a mistake?") * The Great Pretender ("What things do you like to Pretend?") * Clear as a Bell ("How do you like to Communicate?") Season 2 * Ooh Baby, Baby ("What do you know about Babies?") * Raiders of the Lost Cheese ("What places or things do you like to explore?") * A Good Way To Help It ("Do people fascinate both ways to help out?") * Dance Fever! ("How do you like to dance?") * Tutter's Tiny Trip * Let's Get Interactive * I Built That! * The Way I Feel Today (comparison of 4) * Buggin' ("What is your favorite bug?") * You Go, Ojo! ("What's the best thing about being a girl?") * It's a Mystery to Me * If At First You Don't Succeed... ("What's your favorite thing about practice?") * All Weather Bear * Smellorama * Dress Up Day ("") * Afraid Not ("Have you been afraid to do something once that aren't afraid of it anymore?") * I Gotta Be Me! * I Was Just Thinking * Love Is All You Need * Scientific Bear ("What kind of things have you discovered?") * That Healing Feeling * And To All A Good Night ("What do you like to do at night?") * Bear's Secret Cave * Wait For Me ("What have you waiting for?") * It's All About You ("What would you tell somebody about yourself? You know, what would you say to them?") Season 3 * I For-Got Rhythm ("What's your favorite beat? Hmm? Can you clap for me?") * What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? ("Are there any experiments in real life?") * The Big Ballgame Bonanza ("Where can a tournament be prepared?") * Bear's Book Nook ("How do you feel like to be reading a book?") * Just Doing Some Writing ("What kind of ways do you know Writing?") * The Fairy Tale Ball (Episode) ("What are the fairy tales to come up with?") * Stormy Weather ("") Season 4 * Shape Searchers ("What do you like about the Shapes?") * Big Blue Home Of The Brave ("What makes you brave?") Season 5 * Ojo Misses Her Friend ("Do you ever miss any friends or friends miss anyone?") Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 * In Your Dreams ("") Season 9 * Take to Your Hands ("") * Midnight Memory ("") Season 10 * Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 1 ("") * Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 2 ("") Category:Lists